Sahabat Oh Sahabat
by Arissa Venus
Summary: Sakura dan Ino mempunyai musuh bebuyutan: Hinata, Ten-Ten, dan Temari. Mereka selalu berselisih dalam segala hal. Namun itu tak selamanya terjadi, pada suatu saat mereka akan bersatu dan membina sebuah persahabatan yang indah. Happy reading.. RnR please..


**Sahabat Oh Sahabat**

**By Arissa Venus**

**Disclaimer: Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, GAJE**

_**Note:** Berkisah tentang lima orang sahabat yang mengalami pahit manis kehidupan bersama-sama. Mereka adalah Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, dan Temari. Happy reading..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

"Ino-pig!" teriak Sakura kepada sahabat di sampingnya itu.

"Apa sih Saku? Bisa nggak, nggak usah teriak segala? Aku belum tuli tahu!" teriak Ino tak mau kalah dengan Sakura.

"Habisnya sih, kamu nggak mau berhenti ledekin aku."

"Ah. Iya deh maaf, jidat lebar." kata Ino dengan penekanan di kata "jidat lebar".

"Nggak akan aku maafin kalau kamu masih menyebutku seperti itu, Ino-pig!"

"Eh. Enak aja protes! Kamu sendiri menyebutku apa heh? Menyebalkan." Kata Ino sambil membuang muka tanda sebal.

"Hehehe, bercanda doang. Ayo dong jangan ngambek lagi. Kita baikan yah, Ino-chan." Kata Sakura sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino menautkan jari kelingking miliknya dengan jari kelingking milik Sakura. Mereka pun tersenyum bersama, lalu dengan kompak berkata, "Sahabat untuk selamanya."

Lalu Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannyanya kepada Sakura. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Sakura lekas meraih tangan Ino dan beranjak berdiri. Akhirnya, mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil berangkulan dan tertawa bersama.

**(ooo~SOS~ooo)**

Gadis berambut indigo dihiasi mata lavender tersebut terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun, layaknya putri di negeri dongeng. Ia sedang mencoba sebuah gaun di sebuah butik ternama di kota Konohagakure.

Sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedari tadi menemaninya terlihat begitu kagum. Seolah tesihir oleh keanggunan sahabatnya itu, dua orang tersebut tak berkedip sama sekali. Mereka telah tersihir oleh pesona sang putri, Hyuga Hinata.

"Gimana nih? Cocok nggak?" kata Hinata sambil memutar-mutar badannya di depan cermin.

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Cantik bangeeeet." Kata Ten-Ten dengan kagum.

"Masa sih?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Beneran. Iya kan, Temari?" jawab Ten-Ten dilajutkan menengok ke arah Temari.

"I-iya cantik banget. Gaun itu terlihat pas banget sama badan kamu. Anggun." komentar Temari.

"Wah. Berarti aku nggak salah milih." Kata Hinata bangga. "Kita liat aja, siapa yang akan jadi pemenang di prom night besok. Aku atau dua gadis miskin itu. Hahaha."

Kedua sahabatnya pun ikut tertawa, "Hahahaha".

Selesai melepas gaun yang dicobanya tadi, Hinata lalu berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Namun sebelum sampai di meja kasir, ia menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sedang melihat-lihat gaun. Ia berkata, "Kalau kalian mau, ambil aja. Aku yang bayar deh."

Kedua sahabatnya seketika itu langsung saling berpandangan. Mereka terkejut, karena gaun-gaun tersebut mahal sekali harganya. Tak mau berlama-lama, akhirnya mereka mengambil gaun yang mereka suka dan berlari menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Makasih banget, Hina-chan. Baik banget deh." Kata Temari yang disusul dengan Ten-Ten, "Iya makasih banget. Kamu memang sahabat yang baik. Nggak salah kami memilihmu."

"Iya sama-sama." jawab Hinata singkat.

Lalu ketiga orang tersebut berjalan menuju meja kasir dan Hinata membayar ketiga gaun tersebut. Setelah selesai, mereka keluar dari butik dan menuju mobil milik Hinata yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Hinata lah yang meyetir.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tak henti-hentinya bergurau bersama. Hinta yang sibuk menyetir dan melantunkan lagu-lagu yang terdengar dari mp4-player nya. Ten-Ten yang duduk disamping Hinata, sibuk membolak-balik majalah fashion yang memuat pakaian keluaran terbaru yang pastinya saat itu lagi up to date banget. Dan Temari yang duduk di jok belakang, ia sedang membaca novel terbarunya.

Tak terasa mobil yang membawa mereka itu telah sampai di sebuah rumah mewah bak istana megah di negeri dongeng. Ya. Itulah rumah Hinata.

Setelah Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka turun dan segera memasuki kediaman Hyuga tersebut. Terlihat aksen lampu-lampu mewah menyambut di bagian ruang tamu. Memasuki bagian ruang keluarga, terlihat sofa berwarna perpaduan emas dan coklat yang terlihat elegan sekali. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan tersihir untuk duduk di situ. Mereka meneruskan langkah hingga sebuah pintu besar tepat berada di depan mereka. Hinata membuka pintu tersebut, lalu masuk. Kedua temannya mengikutinya dari belakang. Terlihat sebuah kamar yang luas dengan perabotan super mewah menghiasi kamar tersebut. Warna ungu putih mendominasi kamar tesebut. Terlihat begitu cantik, seperti pemiliknya.

Hinata meletakkan shopping bag-nya di atas sofa. Lalu ia melepas high hills yang sedari tadi menghiasi kaki mulusnya itu dan menggantinya dengan sandal kamar yang dihiasi kepala doraemon di atasnya.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah keluar, ia tak lagi mengenakan baju yang tadi ia pakai. Ia telah menggantinya dengan hot pant dengan atasan sebuah t-shirt bergambar minie mouse.

Kedua sahabatnya, sibuk dengan play station 4 milik Hinata. Merka sedang beradu dance. Kadang-kadang ada yang berteriak dan ada juga yang menjahili satu sama lain agar konsentrasinya hilang.

Hinata yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kedua sahabatnya itu.

**(ooo~SOS~ooo)**

Ino sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Mereka sedang sibuk membicarakan acara prom night yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan. Mengingat mereka telah menyelesaikan ujian akhir, yang artinya sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus SMP.

"Aku pakai yang ini apa yang ini enaknya ya, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan dua buah gaun di tangannya.

Sejenak Ino berpikir. Lalu ia menjawab, "Yang itu kayaknya lebih cocok." Tunjuk Ino terhadap gaun berwarna merah yang dibawa Sakura.

"Yang ini?" tanya Sakura memastikan sambil mengangkat gaun tersebut.

"Hn. Iya yang itu. Gaun merah itu serasi dengan warna rambutmu. Warnanya senada dan terlihat cantik. Walau simple, namun aksen rendanya sangat unik. Menarik untuk dilihat." Jelas Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian gaun tersebut.

"Wah cocok jadi desainer nih sahabatku ini." Puji Sakura sambil melirik Ino.

"Haha. Bisa aja kamu itu." Jawab Ino malu-malu.

"Kamu sendiri udah nyiapin gaun, Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoba gaun merah tersebut di depan cermin.

"Hmmm.. Udah kok." Jawab Ino sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

"Wah pasti bagus nih." puji Skura.

"Hahaha gitu deh. Lihat aja besok."

"Yah. Nggak mua ngasih tahu nih. Ayo kasih tahu dong!" rengek Sakura.

"Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, oke? Hahaha." tawa Ino yang langsung dilempar baju oleh Sakura.

"Dasaaaar Ino!"

**(ooo~SOS~ooo)**

Di SMP Konoha sedang dihebohkan oleh berita tentang prom night yang baru saja diumumkan. Prom night tersebut akan diselenggarakan sehari setelah penerimaan raport kelulusan.

Semua siswa tak menghiraukan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Mereka lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya mengenai prom night.

Tak beda jauh dengan kelas IX G, kelas dimana Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, dan Temari berkumpul. Suara ricuh terdengar sampai luar kelas. Shikamaru sang ketua kelas kewalahan mengatur teman-temannya itu. Karena sebal, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Dasar pemalas!

Hinata cs sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa majalah menghiasi meja di depan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino yang duduk di seberang mereka juga tak kalah, hanya saja mereka tak membawa majalah.

Hingga akhirnya, Bu Anko yang terkenal galak itu memasuki ruang kelas.

Semua anak tak sadar akan kedatangan guru mereka tesebut. Bu Anko yang memasang wajah marah lalu membentak anak-anak muridnya itu, "Diaaaaaam!" Sejenak ia diam dan murid-murid bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan diam. Guru itu pun melanjutkan, "Apa kalian tidak bisa menghargai saya? Saya datang disini untuk memberi pengetahuan untuk kalian. Bukan membiarkan kalian untuk berbicara sendiri. Memang sebentar lagi kalian lulus. Akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Tapi tolong, hargai saya. Perlu kalian ingat, saya masih menjadi guru kalian. Guru yang sah. Guru yang wajib dihormati murid-muridnya."

Semua murid diam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kalian itu dididik untuk menjadi anak yang sopan. Bukan menjadi anak berandal seperti ini. Kalian itu-" suara Bu Anko terputus oleh bunyi bel tanda pelajaran usai.

TETOT.. TETOT..

Semua anak yang awalnya diam kini buru-buru merapikan buku serta peralatan sekolah lainnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Bu Anko yang tadi terlihat begitu emosional kini mulai terlihat biasa.

Choji, teman sebangku Shikamaru, dengan cepat membangunkan teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi tidur itu. Setelah sadar dari alam mimpinya, lalu dengan malas Shikamaru memimpin doa. Setelah selesai memberi salam, anak-anak pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak ketinggalan dengan Hinata cs, mereka melewati Sakura dan Ino dengan memasang tampang tak bersahabat. Seolah menghina, mereka bertiga membuang muka begitu saja ketika Sakura dan Ino menatap balik meraka. Begitulah keadaan mereka sehari-harinya. Tak pernah akur. Selalu saja ada perselisihan diantara si kaya dan miskin itu.

**(ooo~SOS~ooo)**

Hinata bersama kedua temannya itu telah meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Mereka berjalan dengan begitu anggun. Sehingga setiap mata yang melihat pasti akan menghentikan aktivitas mereka senjenak untuk melihat trio cantik itu. Mereka seolah tersihir akan kecantikan dan keanggunan trio cantik tersebut.

Hinata yang berjalan di depan, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda sedang bersandar di sebuah mobil ferarri biru milik pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut memakai kaos putih yang dibalut dengan kemeja casual berwarna biru dongker. Terlihat sangat tampan. Apalagi mata onyx-nya itu, hm memberi kenyamanan kepada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Rambut raven-nya terlihat sedikit nyentrik, mirip pantat ayam. Namun itu tak sebanding dengan wajah tampan tanpa cacat pemuda itu. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sedang menyelimuti hatinya.

Hinata yang mengenali pemuda itu langsung berlari menuju tempat kekasihnya itu berada. Ia melupakan kedua temannya yang berada dibelakangnya. Sang kekasih yang menyadari kedatangan Hinata –pacarnya- itu pun tersenyum sembari memeluknya. Hinata merasa sangat bahagia dalam dekapan kekasih hatinya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia berkata, "Tema, Ten-Ten, aku duluan ya. Maaf tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian untuk hunting sepatu. Hm, nanti akan aku telepon untuk rencana kita selanjutnya. Bye."

Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa diam mematung melihat Hinata meninggalkan mereka.

Akhirnya Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata.

Hinata menatap kekasihnya itu, ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. Sama-sama." jawab Sasuke singkat dan diakhiri senyum manis yang terukir di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung blushing. Hinata pun masuk dan duduk di jok depan, samping Sasuke. Setelah memastikan kekasihnya itu telah duduk dengan nyaman, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka tak henti-hentinya saling melepas rindu. Mereka bercanda gurau dan menceritakan semua kejadian tak terlupakan yang sempat mereka alami saat mereka berpisah.

**(ooo~SOS~ooo)**

Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Mengingat uang saku mereka telah terkuras habis karena membeli bakso tadi. Sakura yang berjalan di samping kanan Ino terkejut saat sebuah mobil ferarri biru melintasi mereka. Dengan kencang, mobil itu hampir saja menabrak Sakura.

Sakura marah. Ia pun mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya ke arah mobil tersebut. Dan...

"Yes. Kena! Lemparanku tak meleset. Tepat pada sasaran." kata Sakura penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke yang merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai kaca bagian belakang mobilnya itu pun memberhentikan mobilnya. Ia turun dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi. Ia menemukan kaca mobil itu telah retak. Ino yang mengetahui masalah tersebut lalu menarik Sakura untuk bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak, sebelum sang pemilik mobil mendapati mereka yang tertangkap basah. Sakura pun menolak dan ingin keluar dari persembunyian tersebut. Namun Ino menahannya dan mendekap mulut Sakura agar tak berteriak. Sakura yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti baja itu pun akhirnya bisa melepaskan tangan Ino yang mendekap mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan sih, Ino. Aku susah napas tahu! Kenapa kamu menghalangiku untuk memberi pelajaran pemuda itu? Ia hampir saja menabrakku. Apa kau tak lihat tadi?" kata Sakura emosional.

Sasuke yang mulai curiga dengan semak-semak di belakangnya itu pun lalu berjalan menghampirinya. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, dan tiga langkah lagi ia sampai di tempat itu. Ino yang mengetahuinya, langsung mendekap Sakura lagi dan kali ini dengan kekuatan yang lebih dari tadi. Sakura tak dapat bergerak. Akhirnya ia pun pasrah dan tak berkutik lagi.

Sasuke yang sudah sampai di depan semak-semak itu pun mulai memeriksa ada apa di balik semak-semak itu. Namun sebelum ia membuka semak yang terakhir, Hinata pun memanggilnya, "Sasukeeeee-kun. Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Ayo kembali."

Sasuke yang masih penasaran dengan semak-semak itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Sakura dan Ino yang berada di belakang semak-semak itu pun merasa lega.

Setelah memastikan mobil itu telah pergi, akhirnya mereka keluar dan melanjutkan langkah mereka hingga rumah masing-masing.

**^-^ TBC... ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_Gimana nih fic kedua dari Arissa? Jelek apa bagus? Lanjut apa delete? Hanya kalian yang bisa memutuskan. **RnR please...**_

_Oh iya, numpang promosi nih. kalo kalian belieber kunjungi juga fic punya sahabat Arissa yah. Namanya **Emura-chan**. Dia nulis fic tentang JB yang bakal manggung di Konohagakure. Bisa bayangin kan gimana hebohnya? Makanya jangan lupa baca ya.**  
**_


End file.
